Im Not In Love
by purplepicks
Summary: Im not in love, Gabriella sighed I cant be,. After a nasty break up with her boyfriend, Gabriella is unable to trust any guy.She meets Troy Botlon & they dont get along well. What happenes if Gabi needs Troy to ber date at her friends wedding? [TXG]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was starring blankly at word and all of a sudden a great idea of a story came into my mind. This is the prologue.**

**Bold Narration**

_**ItalicsSpeech and actions.**_

**Enjoy!**

**-----------**

**Gabriella Montez, Twenty one years of age, has everything she ever wished for, a great, fun, loving boyfriend named Josh Henderson, who she dearly loved.**

"_I love you." Josh muttered. Bringing his lips down to hers, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss._

_Gabriella pulled away and grinned "I Love you too," ._

**She's also successful in the singing and acting industry. Her album made platinum numerous of times and she was a big hit in her first movie.**

"_And here receiving breakout female of the year is" Called the host, "The lovely Gabriella Montez!,"._

_Gabriella stood up shocked and made her way up to the stage, accepting her award._

**Everything was a going great for her, until one day.**

_Josh sighed trying to avoid eye-contact with Gabriella. She crossed her arms, a stern look on her face as her boyfriend of two years, was trying to explain why there was another girl in the house._

"_Well?" Gabriella questioned her voice shaky_

"_I slept with her," He confessed quietly, but loud enough for her to hear._

**And from that day on, Gabriella never trusted any other guy, She then met Troy Bolton, her co-star of a new movie.**

"_Gabriella, you're playing Ella," The director called out "And Troy you're playing Trevor, now you two are the main couple, so I want you both of you to have a little chat before rehearsal"_

_Troy rolled his eyes and made his way towards Gabriella. He took out his hand, giving her a fake smile, she scowled at him and took his hand and shook it._

**They didn't get along. End of story. But Gabriella needed a little help from him. **

"_Troy," Gabriella started, he turned around and raised a brow._

"_Yeah?" He asked, clearly confused._

"_I need your help," She let out, shutting her eyes. Troy smirked_

"_Help in what??" He questioned, crossing his arms as curiosity overcame him._

"_My friend is having her wedding soon and," She paused "Im her bridesmaid and I need a date and my ex boyfriend will be there,"_

_Troy chuckled, "You're asking me? Me, as in Troy Bolton?"_

_Gabriella sighed "Shut it, Bolton,"_

"_Sure, I'll do it," He smirked._

**Both are too stubborn to admit their feelings, but could Gabriella be a little bit attracted to Troy? And could Troy be a little bit attracted to Gabriella?**

**Stay tune for **_**'Im not In Love'**_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

**And**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.**

**-------**

**Hate it? Love it? Please review.**

**Peace out, Much love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I enjoyed the reviews for the trailer, thank you all so much! **

**P.S The beginning will contain some 'intimate' parts to it, If you don't like it, skip it.**

**------**

A moan escaped her lips as he began to feverishly attack her neck with his lips, savoring every inch of skin he could see. She desperately ran her hand through his blonde hair. He began to shuffle into place, bringing his hips towards her. He grinned when he let his member teasingly hover at the outside of her entrance.

"Josh…," Gabriella groaned, bucking her hips to create some kind of movement. She fell back on her back and grunted. Josh smirked, loving the way she looked cute when she was desperate. She gave out another long groan. He grunted before fully thrusting into her. She let out a cry of pleasure, her hands clamped tightly on his shoulder blades, as he knew he could only bring her to those oh so pleasurable feeling that ran through her body. She let out a soft moan, as his pace quickened, she kept her eyes shut, not daring to open them.

Moments later, they both reached their point. Josh unconsciously fell on top of Gabriella, his breath irregular. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, while she played with the short locks of his dark blonde hair. Josh planted small kisses on her neck then to her shoulder. He propped him self on his elbows.

Her eyes met with his. He began to caress her soft cheek."I love you." Josh muttered, bringing his lips down to hers, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Gabriella pulled away and grinned.

"I love you too,"

Once she heard the sound of those three words, she felt complete.

-----

"Alright, Miss Montez, you're done for today. Next recording session will be on Sunday," William announced, Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, see you then," She waved off and made her way towards the limo, waiting outside for her. Unsurprisingly there were paparazzi were waiting outside the building. She gave a friendly smile as they took photos; Gabriella's executive came rushing after her.

"Gabriella," She called out, slightly out of breath. Gabriella turned around and chuckled. Jamie, her executive chuckled too.

"I didn't see you walk out of the building," She laughed, fixing her hair into a neat pony-tail once they were inside the limo. Gabriella smiled. Jamie had been her manager for two years, to be exact. She's the best manager you could ever ask for, she handled situations well, she's nice and caring.

"Well I saw you talking to Matthew, and I assumed he was asking you out," She teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Jamie shook her head and blushed.

"No," She lied, her cheeks turning red, Gabriella crooked her eye brow up, Jamie sighed and nodded. "Fine, Yes, he did ask me out and tomorrow were going out for dinner,"

Gabriella smiled, obviously happy for her. "That's great!", she squealed and pulled the blonde over, embracing her into a hug. Jamie smiled, returning the friendly embrace. They sat in silence, the sound of music softly drifting through the limo.

"So how's Josh?" Jamie asked, receiving a dreamy smile from Gabriella, it was obvious that the girl was in love.

"Brilliant," She sighed, a dream gaze upon her face. Never once in her life has she ever blushed, just thinking about a person.

"I see," Jamie laughed, knocking Gabriella out of her trance. Jamie shifted on the chair nervously,

"Gabriella," She started, "I've got some great news," Gabriella smile grew wider "You're going to be starring in a new film,"

Her eyes widened in surprise.

-------

Twenty one year old, Troy Bolton sighed and ran a hand aimlessly through his hair. He gazed boringly down at the blonde in front of him.

"Troy! Are you even listening?!" She yelled, waving her arms up in the air, trying to gain his attention. Troy nodded slowly and rolled his eyes. It was always the same, he would start to date a girl, but eventually he got sick of her, just like all the others. He's a player. He has never had real feelings for a girl, he just wanted them for their body, typical but Troy knew how to treat a woman with respect…despite the fact that he only wanted them for the sex. He sighed again and stopped the girl in front of him.

"Julia," He started sternly, "I think we should call it off, I mean, im a very_ busy_ man," And it was true, He had starred in several big picture films, won many awards and stole the hearts of most teenage girls, with his hypnotizing blue eyes, well built body and charming personality, all the girls gave into him.

"What?-I can change," Julia chocked, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Baby," Troy muttered, bringing his palm to her cheek, softly wiping the tears away "It's not you, It's me,". Julia broke down into tears and collapsed to the ground, her cries growing louder and louder each second.

"I think it's better if you go now," Troy said, trying to sound as concern, but really, the girl was annoying him like there was no tomorrow. Julia stood up and wiped all her tears away.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," She mumbled, she instantly wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Troy scowled and patted her back.

"I called up a cab for you, they're outside now," He said once she let go of him. She nodded and took her bags and left. Troy was use to it, use to women leaving his life but it didn't bother him one bit.

He went up to his room and sat on his bed, falling back subconsciously. He heard a small ringing coming from his phone, he sat up and answered.

"Troy Bolton speaking," He said. Not bothered to check the ID.

"_Troy my man!" His manager, Rick greeted. "You can never guess what happened today"_

"Oh hey Rick," Troy smiled sheepishly "What happened?"

"_Well you know Jesse McCartney _, _right?" He said "Well he dropped out of a new film and your filling in for him!,"_

Troy stood up in surprise "No way, are you serious?!"

"_Yes, Im very serious, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, were going to meet the director,"_

Troy heard Rick hang up. He dropped his phone and began to happy dance, something he did rarely.

------

Once Gabriella and Jamie arrived at her house they fell into another conversation, involving the new movie Gabriella was going to be in.

"So tomorrow morning Im going to pick you up, and we will meet the director," Jamie informed Gabriella, she shook her head and sighed.

"Do you know who else will be in the film?" Gabriella asked, playing with the loose threads of the throw pillow she was holding.

"I heard that Jesse McCartney was about to be in it," Jamie said, Gabriella's jaw dropped. "But he dropped out,"

"What? Oh gosh that's bad, Jesse and I became friends not so long ago," Gabriella sighed and rested her chin on her palm. It would've been great if she got to work with Jesse, they met two months ago and had an instant click to their friendship, just like all the other co-stars she's worked with, Including Josh.

"Gabriella, Im home!" She heard Josh's voice echo through her condo. She stood up and ran her way towards Josh, brining her arms around his neck and greeting him with a warm hug, he hugged back and grinned, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Jamie smirked and watched the couple, It was clearly obvious. "You two are too cute, you know that?" She said, laughing.

"Well, I take that as a compliment, thank you very much," Josh smiled, tightening his arms around Gabriella's petite figure. Gabriella looked up at him, a grin plastered on her face, oh my, my, Gabriella was definitely in love.

------

**To be honest I thought that was a boring chapter, BUT don't worry, better chapters will come up soon…hopefully. Great news is, It's school holidays (Australia) and I may get an opportunity to update a tad bit faster.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think by clicking the little purple-ish button.**

**Much Love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212- **

Yes Josh Henderson as in the singer/actor. He's smoking hot in Ashley's video!

**Thank you for the reviews, Im glad you're all liking it so far!**

**-----**

Gabriella frowned and glanced at the clock. _She's five minutes late_, she said to herself. Running a hand through her brunette locks, she sighed, Gabriella wasn't a very patient person. She then heard a loud knock coming from the front door; she gathered all her things in her bag and rushed to the door.

She opened the door to meet a breathless Jamie, "Sorry Im late, It's just last night-,"

"It's Okay, don't worry," Gabriella smiled and closed the door behind her. Once inside the car, Jamie began to receive phone calls from someone, Gabriella assumed it was Matthew, since a large grin was plastered on her face. Gabriella shook her head and looked out the window. Sooner than she expected, they arrived at the main office of the Movie production Studio.

They were now fifteen minutes late, Gabriella and Jamie hurried through the main entrance, there were paparazzi everywhere and lights were flashing from different directions.

They were just about teen feet away from the elevator when a young man, who had light brown hair with a pair of Ray ban wayfarers covering his eyes walked into the elevator with another male.

"Hold up!" Jamie yelled, but before they made it, the doors were shut. Gabriella let out a frustrated sigh. _Typical celebrity male. _She thought to herself. She and Jamie ended up walking the staircase up to the Director's office.

**With Troy and Rick (His Agent)**

Troy groaned before taking off his sunglasses, he fixed up his messy hair and straightened up his shirt. He was glad today he was here just to discuss the movie and sign some contracts. He walked into the rather luxurious office to find the director, Steve Williams, chatting away carelessly on his phone; he motioned the two to sit down, which they both did. Once he hung up his phone he grinned and stood up. Troy noticed two empty chairs beside him, he assumed it was for his future co-star.

"Great to have you here, Mr. Bolton," He greeted with a warms smile, he pulled out his hand and Troy smiled and shook it. "Well, Im very glad that you made it, now, All I need you to do is sign these papers," Steve handed him two contracts which Troy quickly signed. Steve looked around, searching for a certain brunette and her agent. Troy leaned back into his chair as Steve began to talk about the script.

"When do we start filming?" Troy interrupted.

"In approximately two weeks, We will be filming in New Mexico, Albuquerque" Steve replied with a smile. Troy nodded, a genuine smile plastered on his face. He was definitely excited about filming this project because it involved a romantic story line and they would be filming in Albuquerque, One of his most favorite places to visit.

"I think were done here today," Steve started "Nice meeting you, Troy, I will fax more information to you in a couple of days,". Rick shook Steve's hand and gathered all his papers. Troy placed his sunglasses over his eyes, knowing that there would probably be a pack of paparazzi outside the building. Once he was out of Steve's office, he spotted two familiar girls rushing past himself and Rick and into the opposite direction, he smirked and shook his head.

**After the meeting with Steve**

Gabriella carelessly threw her purse on top of the coffee table, she had just came back from the meeting and she was looking forward to it, especially since they would be filming in her home town. She softly smiled and thought about her friends and family who lived there. She pulled out the grey folder which contained the script. She opened it and flicked through the pages, skimming through the paragraphs. As she was on the third page, she heard a small ringing coming from the inside of her purse, she quickly bent forwards and pulled out her phone.

"Gabriella Montez speaking," She said sweetly into the phone.

"_Hey Gabs, its Shar," _ The blonde replied from the other end.

"Hey Shar!," Gabriella grinned "How are you?". She asked her best friend of four years, who she dearly missed ever since she moved to L.A.

"_Im doing pretty good," Sharpay replied with a grin "How about you, superstar?"_.

"Fantastic," She grinned happily. Which was true, she was doing great. She had the most wonderful caring Boyfriend, she was in the midst of recording her new album which was doing great and she got offered a movie role. Who wouldn't feel great?

Sharpay giggled _"Fantastic, eh? Did Josh purpose?" She asked, sarcasm obvious in her tone._

Gabriella rolled her eyes and replied "No, he didn't purpose, Shar," She giggled. "but were doing great, Josh is always busy at work and so am I, so we barely get to spend time together," She ended with a sigh.

"_Gosh Gabs, That's a bummer," She replied with a sad tone, before she perked up again "Oh my gosh! I heard you were offered a movie role!". _Gabriella smirked, Sharpay's emotion could change in a heartbeat.

"How'd you know?" She asked, curious at the fact.

"_Gabi, Your famous, the paparazzi like follow you everywhere and it's all over different celebrity blog sites," Sharpay pointed out. "I cant believe that your going to be in a romantic movie with Troy Bolton!" _

Gabriella furrowed her eye brows, Troy Bolton? As in Americas teenage heartthrob whom is one of the most egoistic arrogant playboy in Hollywood?. Before Gabriella could reply, Sharpay spoke in an urgent tone,

"_Gabs, I got to go. Just go Just and you will see it there, Bye, miss you, sweetie," _

Sharpay hung up, leaving Gabriella confused and curious. She was the one in the movie, and she didn't even know who her co-star was…

She got up and went into her office, where she had her own desktop computer, she logged on and searched for the website Sharpay mentioned to her. She clicked on it and scrolled down the page. A certain picture of herself caught her eye. She clicked on it and read the blog.

_**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, In a movie together?**_

_**The two were spotted arriving and leaving the same building, this morning carrying the exact same folder, which most likely would be a movie script. It is rumored that the two will be acting in an upcoming movie directed by the one and only Steve William. Not so long ago he mentioned that it would in the romance category.**_

_**Troyella, the couple nick name sounds good, too bad Gabriella Montez is already dating, actor Josh Henderson. But the good news is, Troy has reportedly broke up with ex-girlfriend, Julia Allen.**_

_**15+ Pictures of Troy and Gabriella**_

Gabriella sighed _Troyella, What the hell?_ She thought in disgust and shook her head, she read through the comments, some were negative but most were positive and some made her shudder in disgust for example

_**I think Gabriella and Troy would make an awesome couple! But Gabriella should totally dump Josh for Troy.**_

She shut her computer off and ran a hand through her brunette locks. Not in a million years, would she ever dump Josh for Troy, never. She and Josh are happy, she didn't understand why people would always pair her up with other people, it's just plain ridiculous. She loved Josh and Josh loved her….well that's what she thinks.

----

**Sorry for not updating this story, I was really busy with my other one. So what do you think about this chapter? Click the little purple button and tell me )**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap**_

_She got up and went into her office, where she had her own desktop computer, she logged on and searched for the website Sharpay mentioned to her. She clicked on it and scrolled down the page. A certain picture of herself caught her eye. She clicked on it and read the blog._

_**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, In a movie together?**_

_**The two were spotted arriving and leaving the same building, this morning carrying the exact same folder, which most likely would be a movie script. It is rumored that the two will be acting in an upcoming movie directed by the one and only Steve William. Not so long ago he mentioned that it would in the romance category.**_

_**Troyella, the couple nick name sounds good, too bad Gabriella Montez is already dating, actor Josh Henderson. But the good news is, Troy has reportedly broke up with ex-girlfriend, Julia Allen.**_

_**15+ Pictures of Troy and Gabriella**_

_Gabriella sighed '__Troyella, What the hell?'__ She thought in disgust and shook her head, she read through the comments, some were negative but most were positive and some made her shudder in disgust for example_

_**I think Gabriella and Troy would make an awesome couple! But Gabriella should totally dump Josh for Troy.**_

_She shut her computer off and ran a hand through her brunette locks. Not in a million years, would she ever dump Josh for Troy, never. She and Josh are happy, she didn't understand why people would always pair her up with other people, it's just plain ridiculous. She loved Josh and Josh loved her….well that's what she thinks._

**Present Day. (Three days later)**

Being a celebrity always meant: Fans, money, fame and admiration, right? Well that's the bright side of being a celebrity; the dark side is the effect fame has on people. For example, everyone expects Gabriella to be the perfect role-model since she has lots of younger fans. The expectation of the people can also turn into pressure.

And right now, Gabriella was feeling pressured. It's one of those times in life when you feel like everything is going wrong. Tabloids had started bad rumors of her; her parents were in the midst of signing divorce papers and she discovered that the paparazzi had been sneaking around her front yard, which unfortunately, made her completely snap in front of them.

Gabriella swept the strands of hair which fell into her eyes with her hand. She had just returned from a dinner party of a close friend and she didn't expect to have stayed there till mid-night, she was glad she did, because she had the chance to forget about all the dramas which was invading her life at the moment. She took out her keys from her purse and anxiously opened the door, wanting anything but to be standing out in the cold wind, since she forgot to bring her coat. Once she stepped inside, she was welcomed by the warm atmosphere of her home.

Noticing Josh's keys sitting on the coffee table, she smiled, knowing that he was indeed home. As she walked through the dimmed light living room, a bottle of wine had caught her eye. She knew that Josh barely drank, unless it was a sort of special occasion. She bit her lip and walked through the hallway, the light escaping from the creaks of the closed bedroom door, illuminating the darkness of the hallway. She somehow felt her heart beat faster as she neared the bedroom door. Her palms began to sweat sub consciously as she placed it over the door knob.

What came next was completely unexpected. The image of a half naked Josh in bed with another _woman _in _her_ bed, She felt as if her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach and disappeared, millions of emotions ran through her, anger, sadness and mostly disgust. She stood there unable to make a sound as she found herself turning pale. Gabriella shook her head as the anger that was building inside of her, finally released.

"Care to explain?" She let out in a low growl, which caught Josh in surprise, as he and his companion didn't notice her at the doorway.

"Brie, let me explain, pleas-" He got cut off short by Gabriella.

"First, I want that _thing_ out of my bed," She said and pointed to the girl who was already dressing herself up. She then quickly scurried out of the room and out of the house. Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

"Josh, I can't believe you. Tell me, is this the first time you fucked a girl behind my back?" She spitted out, her normal bright brown eyes turning into a deep shade of brown, which showed her fury and anger, her cheeks were more red than usual.

"N-no," Josh let out meekly, feeling that Gabriella was overpowering him; he sat up straight and cleared his throat.

Gabriella let out a chuckle "Oh I get it, I wasn't good enough for you, was I?"

"Don't be like that Brie, you know I love you,". Josh said. She sighed.

"You mean _loved_. I mean, if you really did, you wouldn't be hooking up with random girls, now would you?" She said through clenched teeth, trying her best to keep calm. Josh sighed, feeling very vulnerable at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I know it's stupid and childish but-"

"Josh, I don't want to hear it. We're over, and I think it's for the best." Gabriella whispered, mentally slapping herself for letting her unshed tears fall freely down her cheeks. "You broke my heart and If we stay together, I know that wouldn't be the last. You took me for granted, you played with me as if I were some game!". A pang of pain soared through her heart as she found it hard to breathe.

Josh sat there, not believing what he was hearing. "Please, Brie. I can change! Just for you.,".

She shook her head "Just don't talk, Josh.," She said in a harsh tone, she slipped off the Rolex watch which was loosely hanging around her wrist and handed it to him. "I suggest you start packing your bags tomorrow morning, because there's no way in hell you'll be living under my roof,".

And with that she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

-----------

**1 week later**

Josh had completely walked out of her life and she was more than glad about it, although it caused her heart to be crushed into a million pieces, she was on the road to recovery, even if it was at a very slow pace. There were nights when she cried herself to sleep. She hated the fact that at times, she actually missed him. But thinking about what he did to her, it only riled her up even more. And what made matters even worse, was the media and their rumors. Some were way out of line and some were not and some made Gabriella curse in anger. It was official, everyone knew about the break up. Fans were surely in denial while some accepted the fact.

It was a windy Tuesday night, Gabriella was up in her room, doing the thing she hated most: packing. She never really liked packing, sometimes she would under pack or over pack. It was frustrating. Her phone was ringing noisily from the inside of her purse, she got up from the floor and got out her phone. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, she answered.

"Hello?" She answered in a mono-tone.

"_Gabs, It's me Sharpay," _Gabriella heard her best friend's voice from the other end of the line. _"Honey, are you okay?" _ Sharpay's voice was filled with concern. Gabriella raised her brow in curiosity.

"Of course I am, Shar. Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned with a dry chuckle. She heard a faint sigh.

"_You know… the whole Josh issue. Gosh, you are all over the news and magazines,". _

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Please don't mention him. I'm doing fine without him,". Her voice cracked a little and she knew that gave it all away.

"_You're not fine, Gabriella, are you?" _

She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, "Sharpay, I hate Josh. I know it sounds harsh but he toyed with my feelings," She cried out in desperation, "I loved him And yes, you're right I'm not fine. I feel betrayed! He _cheated_ on me. I gave him everything I had to offer but he took me for granted. What he did left me heart broken and I don't know if it could be ever repaired,". A small tear slid town her cheek, he breathing heavy.

"_Gabs, I'm so sorry for bringing it up. It's okay to let out your emotions. And don't ever think like that! Okay? Eventually, you'll find someone who'll truly love you." _

"Thanks, I mean it," She let out with a small giggle "And yes, hopefully one day there will be a special someone, but first, I have to get over Josh,"

"_Look, I have to go. I'll see you in four days! I can't believe your coming to film here. Anyways, take care! Love you!," _

"Love you too, Shar," She ended the call with a grin. That girl always cheered her up. She sighed, four days until she'll be able to see her friends and family back in Albuquerque and meet the one and only Troy Bolton. She shuddered.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be as egotistical as people say he is.

-------

It's never a good idea to go out for a run in a cold morning, especially if you're Troy Bolton. He ended up to only run to the front gate and back since the paparazzi bombarded him with the flashing cameras and demanding questions. Although, one question caught him in interest, one man asked if he knew about Gabriella Montez's break up with Josh Henderson. At first her starred at him, as if he were crazy but then it occurred to him, Gabriella Montez was to be his co-star, _she_ was the one he bumped into at the office. He mentally slapped himself on the head for not knowing who his leading co-star was.

He was stupid enough not to notice the latest issue of _People_ **(Don't own, obviously)** had a printed cover of Gabriella and an article inside with the full story, which she had confirmed herself, although it wasn't too deep in detail. Troy sighed, looking for that magazine. Once he found it on the table in the corridor, untouched, he picked it up and walked to the living room, taking a seat and making himself comfortable.

He studied the front page, he had to admit, Gabriella was stunningly gorgeous. His heart practically melted as he noticed she had an amazing pair of honey brown eyes. As he was about to read the article, he heard knocking coming from the front door, he placed the magazine on the other couch, bound to be forgotten again.

He went to the front door, It was his_ friend_, Lucas.

"Hey man, up for a game of one on one basketball?" The dark haired, green eyed man asked. Troy nodded with a smirk.

"Sure, be right back," He said and ran back into the house to grab his beanie and basketball, as he passed the living room, he gave on last glance at the magazine, he sighed and shrugged, deciding he'll be better off without reading the article.

Little did he know, It was some really valuable information that he should know.

-----

**Troy should've read that article Shakes head**

**Anyways, who's glad that Josh is out of the picture? Raises hand up lol.**

**Next chapter should be more interesting than this one. And for the people who are reading my other story, I'm in the midst of typing up the next chapter, so keep an eye out for it. **

**I apologize for my lack of updates, but I can't promise that it'll be faster but it'll be more frequent since I have a six week holiday break. **

**Spread the Christmas spirit and give me a review! Lol**


	5. IMPORANT NOTE

Hello fellow fanfiction readers, i am so sorry! It's been months since I've updated any of my stories and unfortunately, my story 'Just me an you' got deleted due to violations (posting stories of real life people, aren't we allowed? I mean it is FICTION I don't get how that is violating) but i would like to thank the people who did read it and reviewed, I was completely in awe from all your reviews.

Other than that, since I am on a school break for two weeks, I'm going to try and update this story, I have to admit, I have lost my motivation to continue this story so I might delete it and restart it or not do it at all.

Oh, and on another note, watch out for my latest hot and steamy troyella one-shot coming within the next few days, depending on my speed.

Keep reading!!


End file.
